Give Me Back My Precious Time
by MissMinoriN
Summary: Take a peak inside Tokyo-3 Junior High School.. during one sunny day.. as a tale about a letter, a shovel(?), a tampon(!), misunderstandings and lame moves unfolds.


Touji's never been in good terms with Asuka. They're both north poles that when one attacks the other, the outcome will just create a huge problem, a whole lot of mess that will increase their gap. Its like adding fuel to fire when they're arguing and mixing water with oil when they tried to hang out last time. Their first meeting was so bitter that it scarred the two's future bond, forever. Ironically though, Touji is inlove with Asuka's best friend, the class representative, Hikari and Asuka's inlove with one of Touji's best pal, Shinji.. even though her actions show otherwise. So, I would like to start this epic tale with Touji arriving early at school to do some manly act more manly than any man could possible do... to confess his undying love.

A young teenage boy is gleefully walking the path towards adulthood. Today, he's about to face the greatest battle of his teenage life. To conquer any odds that is bestowed before him, to confess to the love of his life, the best friend of his greatest enemy. He stayed up all night preparing for this special day. Rehearsing the right words to say. This is the perfect moment to unveil a secret he's been keeping for so long! Or so that's what he thought.. Well, its kind of obvious that he really likes Hikari but yeah, let the guy believe what he wanna believe.

Touji Suzuhara, although happy, is nervously walking through the hallways of a school somewhere in Tokyo-3. He's been walking in this grounds for years but today, the journey to their classroom feels longer than usual.

_You can do it!_

The voice in his mind cheered.

At last, he reaches the room. He stops right outside, across the closed door, scans the whole area. To his left, right, even at his back. There's no one around. Perfect timing! Looks like his classmates are lazy as ever. Its not like his any different, but right now's another story. _Okay! Here I go!_

Slowly, he turns the knob. Pushing the door lightly, target lock on! There she is, alone, seated and pre-occupied in reading a novel, something with a necktie in the cover.. *wink* _I can do it! I can do it!_ He fully opens the door and walks in.

"Ehem! Y-you're pretty early class rep! He he."

The anxious Touji said, taking the class rep's attention away from the porn in words- uhm.. novel. A startled Hikari puts the book away from his sight and he clearly doesn't understand why she hid it. He just doesn't understand...

"YOU.. are pretty early yourself Suzuhara."

He takes a step.. and another until he is 2 seats away from her.

"I... I... Uhmm.. Well.. I wa... I want..."

_Common! I can do it!_

"I want..."

_I can do it!_

"I..."

_I can-_

"t do it! I can't do it..."

"Excuse me? You can't do what?"

He is shaking out of distress and pure nervousness. This beats his most embarassing moment way back during his kindergarten days, when the class performed up on stage and he pissed himself in front of a large crowd because he ate too much gelato the night before. _The gelato tasted heavenly anyways._

"I can't do the homework! Yes... Ha ha ha. Will you help me, please?"

_Nice cover up dummy._

Even though what he said was partially true, he suceeded in changing the course of his real intention. Of course he wouldn't attack without being well-prepared. Time for his back-up plan! If he can't do it the manly way, then do it in a gay-ish way! Ah.. stalker way! NO? secret admirer way. He has foreseen something like this might happen, that he could've caught Shinji Syndrome right at it so he made a letter.

"Oh.. Is that so. Okay. I'll just get the reference book in the library."

"Sure! I'll wait for you, then."

Hikari stands up, holding or hiding something behind her. She's smiling rather awkwardly. Right before she's completely gone, he caught a glimpse of the novel she tried her best to hide, but eventually failed. _What's with that novel by the way._

Erasing the thoughts about the novel, its time to execute his next move. Naturally, everything is going according to plan. Plan B that is, because Operation Plan A screams abortion, lack of success. _At least I tried. Practice, I'm so lacking enough practice._ Oh.. Yeah.. Let's leave it at that. It might help keeping his hopes up.

Good thing the library is pretty far from their classroom. He takes the letter out of his bag and in a swift motion, puts it inside the bag resting on Hikari's desk.

xXx

XxX

xXx

* * *

xXx

XxX

xXx

"Touji?"

_Crap!_

Yes, indeed Suzuhara, you are so lacking enough practice. Much to his surprise and bad luck, someone caught him. Still, a pinch of good omen is still in him because it is none other than Shinji Ikari. Shinji isn't the nosy type but he definitely would like to try, even this once.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Shhhhh! You didn't see anything."

"Don't order me what to do, Suzuhara-san."

"Ikariiii!"

"Oookay."

Shinji takes a seat and is wondering why would Touji want to keep it a secret. Its not like its a death threat or something. One way or another, when they started going out, all the students will eventually know it. Unless he wanted to make Hikari his secret lover. _That's weird, if ever he has that in mind._

"Why so early Shin-man? You left Soryu. You two had a fight?"

Touji trying his best to divert the topic to Asuka and Shinji pairing which is not needed because Shinji brushes off topics easily when someone doesn't want to talk about it further. So Touji, props to your effort, but its not necessary.

"Huh? We came in here together. The homework is such a pain, you wouldn't be able to find the answers in our book or in the internet. Asuka bet her 2 cents its in the library."

Shinji proceeds to look outside the window, eyeing the oncoming students right at the entrace gate of the school. Touji takes a seat himself, slightly relieved that he was able to put the letter safe inside Hikari's bag, that it was Shinji who caught him unexpectedly, even though he was cautious, and to know that the assignment isn't beyond his reach after all! Asuka enters the room, then Hikari who is holding the reference book from the library, nothing else. _Where is it? There!_ Touji sees the novel in Asuka's hand. He's a little intrigued by it so better ask Asuka than Hikari.

"Suzuhara's early... You're sick. Quick! Go to the infirmary."

Asuka teased the moment she laid eyes on him, though she half meant it, too.

"Funny Soryu. What's that novel?"

Mirroring what Hikari did not too long ago, Asuka hid the novel from him as well. "Nothing." Asuka plainly answered.

_What the heck is with that novel, really._Now, its more disturbing than intriguing.

Asuka goes in her seat, starts reading the novel while Hikari sits beside Touji and helps him with their assignment. Shinji continues to silently stare outside the window. Soon, students join them in, one after the other. Kensuke arrives and goes talking to Shinji. Rei follows and goes to sit, got no one to talk to. Touji and Hikari finished the homework, Touji thanking her whilst stuttering and Hikari thanking him, too.. maybe for stuttering like a pro.

The redhead who was immersed in the intriguing novel stops reading, seeing students, bit by bit, occupying the room. She stands up and goes to Hikari's seat. She carefully hands her the novel. She's about to return to her seat when she notices her bag is missing.

"Here's your bag Asuka."

Hikari points the bag resting atop her desk.

"My gosh! Thought I lost it. Hahaha! Thanks."

Shinji and Touji are watching, with eyes wide open. Everything goes slow-mo. Shinji and Touji, eye-talking.

_Don't tell me that's the bag?_

_My mouth won't tell you but my eyes are.. Yes! That's where I put it!_

_You're in serious trouble man..._

_You call this trouble Shinji? That's the death bag and she's the reaper. I'm good as dead!_

Slowly, little by little, as our gorgeous reaper reaches out to grab a hold of her precious death bag, two boys shout out in sync, still in slow motion.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

xXx

XxX

xXx

* * *

xXx

XxX

xXx

And back to our normal pacing.

"NOOOO!"

"Ikari! Suzuhara! What's all the commotion about?"

The teacher, who's presence could hardly be felt, is standing at the front and asked the two. He stops Hikari from performing the rise-bow-sit ritual and is more interested in Shinji and Touji's outburst. Asuka is also standing while holding her bag. She raises a brow and comments.

"Don't go making some bromantic scene right before class, you fools! Am I not allowed to get my bag back? Its not like i'm stealing it. Tss!"

"I'm dead."

Touji said.

"HUH?"

The teacher questioned.

"He's dead."

Shinji agreed.

"HUUUUH?"

The teacher questioned, again.

"Then go bury him somewhere..."

That's Asuka's suggestion as she goes back to her corner. Touji's clearly dismayed and Shinji could only feel sorry for him. He wanted to do something for his poor friend but snatching Asuka's bag at the moment will make things worse. And will make him the second living dead in Tokyo-3 that day. The whole class exchanges whispers, puzzled by the sudden event. One student raises his hand. The teacher, then, called him. He faces Asuka and says half shyly and half confidently..

"I'll gladly bury Suzuhara if Soryu-san agrees to go out with me."

Asuka throws him a you-make-me-puke look. Actually, insults went flying, attacking him right after the word 'out'.

"The guts dude. Go kill yourself, if you may."

"Ewww.. So gross... You're out of her league!"

"Dream on sucker!"

The girls are disgusted and the boys went berserk mode, they start throwing things at him, too.. crumpled paper, etc.

"Damn! You don't have to throw me your nasty shoe, that's harassment!"

The male student is now complaining but they are ignoring him and flying items continue to attack and haunt him, much to his misfortune.

"Whoa.. Class.. Calm down.. Please.."

Even the teacher is being completely ignored.

"Go date your dakimakura, you loser!"

"My gosh... there's a newly opened cafe near our house, do you wanna come?"

"Hey! Lend me your latest manga!"

"I felt something soft against my back all through out the train ride this morning, I thought I was in paradise."

"HAHAHA! That's manly boobs!"

The whole class is in chaos. Touji and Shinji each takes a seat. Kensuke asks Shinji about the 'Noooo Scene' earlier and he says he's going to explain everything later. Touji is doomed and stunned, unable to process the fact that he made some stupid moves. Asuka is annoyed but she doesn't give a damn. Rei is... still being her usual self, being Rei. Hikari, on the other hand, is about to explode.

3..

2..

1..

"SHUT THE HELL UP STUPIDENTS!"

And then, there is silence.. peace.. and order. Our dear class representative appears to be more respected after all. Who knows what occasional class rep tsunderes are capable of. She turns to our beloved teacher and continues to speak.. with a warm smile.

"Please start the lesson, sensei."

xXx

XxX

xXx

* * *

xXx

XxX

xXx

Its another peaceful day at a school somewhere in Tokyo-3. The sun shines brightly as ever, the birds are cheerfully chirping, the teacher teaches third impact in the most boring way.. as always, the students are trying so hard to pretend to be as attentive.. as always, and Touji Suzuhara blames himself for his moronic act.

"No. Impossible. This is..."

Rei Ayanami, the only one who's fully interested in the never-ending lesson of third impact couldn't concentrate well because of Touji's mumbling. She looks at her right and asks him using her coldest monotonous voice.

"Are you okay?"

"Ayanami.. Kill me."

"If i'm ordered to, I will."

"Please. Right now. Take my life."

"I know a cemetery not far from here, you could bury yourself alive. It'll be our secret."

"*Sigh* Thanks."

"I could even lend you a shovel."

"That would be great."

The class rep is distracted from Rei and Touji's weird convo at the back, she joins them.

"Hush! You two.. Don't go plotting things without me. What's wrong Suzuhara? You really want to die so badly, I could kill you for you.. with this cutter."

"You don't understand class rep. I'm in a pit! When she sees it.. Ugh.."

"Cease your worries. There you go, you have a killer. Horaki-san's willing to dirty her cutter for your sake."

Hikari facepalms. She couldn't grasp the idea of Rei saying random things but she is, as far as calling her a killer.

"Ayanami-san, i'm no killer. Hahaha. What are you talking about, you crazy. Haha."

Touji sinks deeper inside the black hole of his own little universe. He stares at front unknowingly, leaving the two girls with their new found topic.

"I'm crazy? Is that what you think I really am Horaki-san?"

Hearing Rei exclaim those words in a calm way, its disturbing the class rep a lot. Rei speaks not so often so she wants to take this one in a million chance and get herself involved in a conversation even if it doesn't make much sense. While Hikari is thinking of a nicer answer to Rei's question because she doesn't want to sound rude, they're not even close.

"Well... You called me a killer. I killed nobody, I was just being sarcastic."

"Oh... you killed nobody. That's why I can't talk to nobody these days, you killed nobody."

_Rei Ayanami... is that a joke? Is she attempting to make me laugh? The way she said it... Whatever. Laught it off Hikari, laugh it off._

"Ha ha ha. That's a good one. Ha ha ha. My.. But really, I'm not a killer, i'm telling you."

"I believe you now. I am carefully analyzing your statement. You said you're not a killer but you wished to kill Suzuhara-san. Therefore, I conclude, you are a... killer wannabe."

"I am? I mean... WHAT?"

_My gosh, good work Sherlock!_

"Class Representative-san? Is there a problem?"

The teacher caught Hikari's attention, she quickly apologizes and ends her convo with Rei. Much to Rei's disappointment. Engaging in a 5-minute or longer conversations relieves her stressful life but she failed. _One more minute and its going to be a 5-minute conversation with Horaki-san. I tried so hard to make it last a bit longer. Damn the teacher._ Clones have feelings too you know! And they also curse. Don't be quick to judge. To her classmates she is a freak-o but we know who the real Rei is. She is the most attractive clone out of all clones! She tops the best female character in Grand Prix. A clone for the no.1 spot? Yeah, sure. Beat that! We feel for you Rei. Bless that convo and your hard work. _And thanks to Suzuhara for opening the doors to a conversation. I must repay him somehow._

xXx

XxX

xXx

* * *

xXx

XxX

xXx

The bell rings declairing the end of their morning class. Students are as happy as ever, of course. You don't know how hard they prayed for time to fly fast. The religious ones.

"Asuka? Where is she?"

Touji snapped out of his im-so-in-misery session. She's gone. The redhead is nowhere to be found. _Shoot! Did she find out? The bag! I have to get that bag!_ In his horror, the bag is not there. He falls to his knees, savouring the bitter taste of defeat in his greatest battle. "Noooo... The baaaaag..."

"Touji. You're creeping me out. What is inside the bag?"

That's Kensuke, moving beside him, resting a hand on his shoulder to show some comfort even though he doesn't have a clue on what is happening. _It sucks to be ignorant._

Shinji follows suit and puts his own hand on his other shoulder.

"Don't lose hope man. We'll help you retrieve 'it'."

Their friendship is too strong they are willing to face any obstacle to help one another. May it be against their so-called great red devil. Let's call them, the mighty revengers! Incredible jock, captain otaku, and... wimpyman! Obviously, you could easily identify who's who. But to clarify things, i'm extending my humble apologies to Shinji. It must be the wimpyman.. it must be. Incredible wimp makes it worse. Meanwhile, captain wimp will make you the leader of all wimps and that's.. not good. And wimp eye.. it doesn't make any sense at all! They all look in one another's eyes. An eye-talking agreement filled with burning passion and desire to defeat the red-devil.

(Touji's eyes to Shinji's eyes: Let's do this!)

(Shinji's eyes to Touji's eyes: Be strong!)

(Touji's eyes to Kensuke's eyes: Brace yourself. This. Is. WAR.)

(Kensuke eyes to Touji's eyes: I don't know. Tell me what is happening.)

(Shinji's eyes to Kensuke's eyes: Are you ready to risk your life for our best friend?)

(Kensuke's eyes to Shinji's eyes: Geez man. First, let me know what the problem is!)

"Uhmmm... Excuse my intrusion. Have you seen Asuka, Ikari-kun?"

Hikari unintentionally cut their moment.

"Nope class rep. Thought she's with you."

Shinji answered and Touji butts in.

"Horaki-sama! I'll save you... No matter how hard and life threatening it can be, i'll do anything! just to say those words... words I couldn't tell you 20 years ago. But first, we must take her down!"

Through the help of his friends and the strength they offered him, Touji regains his determination.

"Eh? Seriously, how old are you? I'm not yet born 20 years ago! You're acting weird since this morning Suzuhara. But anyways, I just thought Ikari knows where she is. I need to give her something."

"Why me? You two are always together. You're her best friend."

"Aren't you the boyfriend?"

Hikari teased.

"WAAA! Class rep! NO!"

Shinji said in defense.

"You traitor!" (x2)

Kensuke and Touji are utterly shocked to know that Shinji's betraying them... with the enemy!

"I kid. You're overacting. Haha. I need to go find her now, bye."

Hikari declared and waved goodbye.

"Wait! we're going with you."

Much to Kensuke and Touji's surprise, Shinji's willing to help Hikari just to see the enemy.

"You really are a traitor! Shame on you!" (x2)

"NO! Will you guys cut it out. We're going to defeat... I mean, get 'it' back right? Right, Touji?"

"Oh. Yeah, yeah. Sorry. Let's go, then. Lead the way class rep."

That's the start of the Disappearance of Asuka Langley Soryu arc.

xXx

XxX

xXx

* * *

xXx

XxX

xXx

Meanwhile...

_I can't believe its already the time of the month. Phew._

In a far, far away land.. too far we can't locate it, so screw that land. But! Inside every ecchi manga guy's fantasy place, the girl's restroom, Asuka Langley takes a cubicle, opens her bag and searches for..

"Tampons... Where the heck are you when I needed you the most... Hmmm.."

At that point, while searching inside her bag, the inevitable happens.

"What.. is this?"

_A letter? Hmmm.. It's in my bag so I guess its for me. Who's brave enough to slip it inside my bag? But first, I need the frigging tampon._

The great redhead reaper carries on seeking her magical item in the depths of her death bag. The death bag seems to hate the letter, it spits it out and Asuka fails to notice as it descends down to the ground. At least she finds her precious tampon.

"Eureka!"

xXx

XxX

xXx

* * *

xXx

XxX

xXx

At the same time, four students are looking for Asuka. They've searched all possible places and corners, still they couldn't find her. Actually, there's one place they have not explored yet. Right now, they are tracing their way to that mystical place. The trio is still doing the eye-talking by the way.

(Touji's eyes to Shinji's eyes: Do you think she's heading 'there')

(Shinji's eyes to Touji's eyes: Possibly. Its the only place we haven't checked out yet.)

(Touji's eyes to Kensuke's eyes: We must not let Asuka see 'it'. At any cost!)

(Kensuke eyes to Touji's eyes: Well.. what is 'it'?)

(Shinji's eyes to Kensuke's eyes: We have to lay our hands on 'it' first. At any cost!)

(Kensuke's eyes to Shinji's eyes: Whatever! I still don't get what you guys are saying!)

"Are you by chance... doing some... eye-threesome?"

"NO! Its eye-talking." (x3)

"Could you guys be any more odd? Anyhow, we're here!"

"Wait!"

(Shinji and Touji's eyes to Kensuke: GREAT JOB!)

Kensuke Aida bravely stopped Hikari. He lays a hand on her shoulder and attempts to eye-talk with her but she just can't comprehend his actions. She narrows her eyes and gives her best shot. Nothing is happening. A pair of brown eyes staring back at another pair of brown eyes behind a pair of thick glasses, that's all there is to it._You boys are going psycho for who knows what._ The puzzled class rep thought and poor Kensuke couldn't read it. Sensing his own failure he looks back to his two friends.

(Kensuke's eyes to Shinji and Touji's eyes: Even if i'm entirely oblivious, i'll do my best to help you, my dear comrades.)

(Shinji and Touji's eyes to Kensuke: HE'S A TRUE WARRIOR!)

Kensuke turns back to Hikari and says.

"Let me handle this class rep. I'll go get Asuka. She has to pay for what she's done to Touji!"

"HUH? Are you out of your mind? That is the girl's restroom Aida."

"Oh... Okay. I'll go check the boy's restroom istead."

"Really? *Sigh* You are hopeless Aida. Asuka's got nothing to do with your restroom. Now powerpuff boys, wait here and i'll go see if she's inside. Honestly, what did Asuka do to you? Tch tch.."

The so-called powerpuff boys, thanks for that cool alias class rep, froze in place as Hikari enters the restroom. Touji's doomed.

"It is a trap. She intentionally hide inside that forbidden place! I'm done for.."

xXx

XxX

xXx

* * *

xXx

XxX

xXx

In the other side of the wall...

"Asuka? Asuka, are you there?"

"Is that you Hikari?"

"Finally!"

"Why? Do you need something? Wait. I'll be out in a few seconds."

One of the cubicles opened and Asuka comes out.

"There you are! Been looking for you everywhere. What happened to you? Anyways.. I already got a hold of it!"

"Time of the month! You said you got a hold of what? Don't tell me.."

"Yeah, yeah!"

"No way!"

"I have the second book!"

"You just made my day!"

Absorbed in the middle of their conversation, Hikari has completely forgotten that three souls are worriedly waiting for her outside. Besides, her inner goddess is not that much of a great help either *wink* for not reminding her. They're about to depart when Hikari take notice of the letter lying on the floor.

"Asuka-chan. Is that yours?"

"Hmm?"

Asuka checks her bag. _Not here._ She grabs the letter and puts it back inside her bag. She is not really concerned in such matters knowing that it is only from another 'stalker'. Her best friend on the contrary is a bit curious as to what the letter is all about.

"Let's read it, Asuka-chan."

"Just a piece of trash, why waste our time."

"No it isn't! Please? I'm sure one poor pen sacrificed a good amount of its bloody ink just to express the affection of its owner to you. Ke ke ke."

"Okay, fine. Just don't make it any grosser than it is Hikari."

"Yey! Victory!"

Although she is sickened from what Hikari told her, Asuka gives in and hands her the letter.

"Yoshi.. yoshi.. Let's see... How cheesy could this new love letter be..."

They move to a corner as the secret inside the sacred letter begins to unfold. Hikari who appears to be as excited as ever looks like a small child who's about to open her birthday present while Asuka could only care less. Hikari slowly tears open the envelope, gets the folded paper inside, when suddenly they hear an unfamiliar voice..

"Soryu-sama..."

xXx

XxX

xXx

* * *

xXx

XxX

xXx

Back to the three boys waiting in suspense...

"What is taking her so long? Is the redhead even there?"

A disrupted Touji protested while impatiently tapping his foot. Simply because of that one moronic move, his future with Hikari is put in jeopardy.

"This sucks. They keep on looking at us."

Shinji feels uncomfortable standing near the girl's restroom and the dirty stares from people passing by just make it worse. He doesn't have any other option but to ignore them. He crosses his arms and steps aside, just a little, hoping it would lessen the glares he's receiving.

"Its not like we're doing an indecent act. We're more divine than holy water, they just don't know... But yeah, Hikari is surely taking her time."

Kensuke said before fixing his glasses. All of a sudden, Kensuke remembered something and asks.

"Now, can you two explain what is happening?"

Shinji opens his mouth, and so as the door of the girl's restroom. Touji catches a good glimpse of Asuka holding something which looks like a letter, a one in a million predicament that it could be his. You're no incredible jock Suzuhara-san! You're hawkeye! Upon assuming that the letter is his, he is going to do what any man does whenever he sees a big opportunity before him, he grabs it! Yeah.. literally. Touji grabs the knob and invades the restroom in a swift motion as girls inside go 'kyaa! kyaa! kyaa!' and call him 'ecchi-pervert-maniac-GAY?' Is the last word uncalled for? Well, he is a guy and he attacks the girl's restroom, so yep! he is gay, according to one of the restroom's occupants. But no! We all know why he did it, for that letter! That dayum letter who gets more moments than Rei Ayanami, what the hell.

Asuka and Hikari are taken aback from what he has done. The class rep is shouting and Asuka, being our Asuka, throws her bag at him, haaard. The bag hits his face but who gives a piss! He checks the bag, its not there! Now, he is entirely sure, 'that' is his letter. He takes the letter from Asuka, like a thief.. gets out of the restroom, like nothing happened.. and disappears from the hallways while dragging two mortified human beings with him, like a ninja.

"What did just happen?"

Hikari is perfectly confused.

"Beats me."

Asuka feels likewise, and is offended. _Suzuhara, you sicko!_

xXx

XxX

xXx

* * *

xXx

XxX

xXx

Let's leave the two confused girls for awhile and offer some time for the three idiots...

Inside an unoccupied classroom, after running their hearts out, the boys are panting like crazy. At least, Touji feels a great sense of accomplishment and relief as he clutches the letter close to his chest and seeks for air.

"Please... dig... dig more holes... in my faaace! I can't... can't breathe... nose not enough.. gah!"

"I never thought... I could... run that fast! I see my bright future... as a runner now!"

And dear Kensuke whose hands are resting on his knees, sees the open doors of his bright future... as a runner... which is lame... really lame.

"And... I never thought I would see you... inside the girl's bathroom Touji."

Shinji, who first collapsed in an empty seat the minute they entered the classroom exclaimed. He isn't having a hard time catching his breath, unlike his other friends, all thanks to the glorious days of his eva trainings.

"Don't worry Shin-man. Its just a strange nightmare. Haha. I never thought I'll find myself inside the girl's- ugh! Freakshow. But at last! Its in my hands!"

Touji proudly holds it up like a shining, shimmering trophy and Kensuke snatches it away from his grasp, because he's sneaky like that.

"So! This is it. The root of our mischief! What is this?"

He rips the envelope open, because it is not rude to read somebody else's letter without their consent, unfolds the paper inside and reads it aloud... in front of the owner.. without his permission.

"Soryu-sama.."

"OH MY GO-! TOUJI? YOU CALL HER SORYU-SAMA?"

Shinji shouted like he never shouted before. He is blown away from what he is hearing.

"WHA! THAT ISN'T MY LETTER!"

Touji grumbled. Kensuke continues reading.

"Everyday... Every single day. I stare at you from afar. Deeeeeym. You ARE so HOT! I can't.. argh! Please.. can you be a little less beautiful? I just.. SIGH. YOU are TORTURING me."

"Are you sure that isn't your letter Touji? Dude, he sounds so much like you! This is sending goosebumps down my spine."

Shinji said, moving away from Touji. Although we're not sure if he was joking or that was half-meant.

"I told you! That letter is NOT mine!"

Incredible jock is transparently trying his best to explain. He grasps wimpman's shoulders, shaking him powerfully while strongly disowning the letter in captain otaku's hands. "Okay.. Okay! Stop!" Shinji denounced, dizzy from being wildly shaken.

"My beloved redhead goddess-"

Kensuke halted, looks up at Touji. "YOU'RE THE TRAITOR!"

Touji steals back the letter from him. "Shut up! I'm not! THIS is not mine so stop reading! Soryu. The moment you saw the name Soryu.. isn't it obvious?"

Kensuke who was mad not long before, taps the back of his friend as his face softens. "I've completely misunderstood you. I'm a failure as a best friend! My apologies! You like Hikari. I'm sorry... I forgot. YOU LIKE HIKARI! YOU LIKE HIK-"

A blushing Touji covers Kensuke's loud mouth silencing him. "SHHH! You don't have to bawl and shout it out like a madman!"

"But if this letter is not yours... then where is your letter?"

Shinji took away the letter from Touji and hides it in his pocket without the two noticing him. _Asuka's got another psycho stalker. You're a dead meat man, just wait._

Regarding Shinji's question.. Where is the letter? Let's have a little flashback right at this moment shall we.

Okay. So... While the powerpuff boys were waiting outside the girl's bathroom.. And Touji impatiently tapping his foot.. Well, right before that scene, we left Asuka and Hikari who were about to read Touji's letter for Hikari. Also, a voice called out Asuka, "Soryu-sama..." This is what really happened back then.

xXx

XxX

xXx

* * *

xXx

XxX

xXx

Start of Flashback

"Soryu-sama..."

A female student, likely a year older, came out of a cubicle and approached Asuka. She is quite taller than her. She has a small face, red lips, completely dark and big round eyes, an overflowing black hair that reaches upto her waist, and a skinny body.

"Yes? What can I do for you?"

Asuka said and watched as the girl extends her arms while holding out a letter, supposedly for her. Asuka, even though bewildered by her actions, accepted the letter.

"I'll wait for your answer Soryu-sama!"

She pronounced after handing her the letter, bowed and walked out of the bathroom, dignified and classy. Asuka was statued in place but went on and talked to Hikari.

"Asuka? What was that?"

"Do you think she thinks i'm a lesbo Hikari?"

"If you're a lesbo, what the heck does it make me? Lady Hermaphrodite?"

And the next scene is Touji's restroom assault, where-in he thought Asuka was holding his letter but what he didn't notice was the real letter he's after for in Hikari's hand.

End of Flashback

And now, onto the current happenings inside the restroom. Asuka recovers from the shock and so is Hikari.

"Hand me that letter Hikari."

Hikari follows and passes her the letter. Asuka reads it and it sinks in the moment she sees Touji's name and her best friend's written on the same piece of paper. _That's why. That is freaking why._ She recalls Touji's early presence, her bag resting on Hikari's table, Touji and Shinji making a scene just because she's getting her hands on her own bag and lastly the epic but actually lame restroom scene. _Being an inborn idiot, the stooge mistaken my bag as Hikari's and puts his letter without having any clue that its my bag. *sigh*_ Asuka quickly catches on. The very reason she graduated at an early age, that's our great Asuka Langley Soryu! A real legend!

Asuka looks at her best friend then at the letter, back to her best friend then back to the letter. Hikari raises a brow wondering why Asuka's behaving like that.

_What to do... What to do... I can't believe a moron is inlove with an innocent lady like her. He finally gathered his guts and screws it right from the start. But Hikari feels the same way about him which is so out of this world. Whatever. I just won't allow it!_

The redhead has decided. She is, at the end of it all, going to throw away the letter. Poor Suzuhara. Oh... wa wa wai wait! She is having second thoughts.

_But my best friend deserves happiness._

"Do you really like Suzuhara?"

Asuka bluntly asked.

"Huh? Where did that come from?"

Hikari quickly responded with a flushed face.

"Just answer it. Tell me the straight truth."

Hikari nodded and right there Asuka knew what she gotta do. _Well. That's it. Hope I don't regret this._ She gives her back the letter and Hikari becomes more baffled but she accepts it.

"Its for you. Read it before classes end. Just... just read it."

"Asuka-chan... You look really displeased."

"I am Hikari, I am. And I mustn't show you but I couldn't help it! *deep breath* I just want you to embrace happiness. Come here. Gimme a hug!"

"Are you happiness?"

"Haha! Stop with the joke and just hug me!"

Asuka opens her arms, inviting Hikari in a warm embrace. The two girls share a friendly hug and while at it they continue to talk.

"I'm frantically lost. I don't get it Asuka but when I read this letter I hope I could finally understand what is happening. I hope..."

"Oh my poor Hikari. Don't let the moron trick you. Do what you think is right."

A bemused Hikari is being lectured by her best friend, the redhead who just made one of the greatest decisions in her life. It looks like they plan to stay like that for a good amount of time until the realization hits them that equally befuddled students are watching their awkward, shoujo-ai-ish gimme a hug moment... inside the girl's restroom. They eventually put an end to the scene and retreat.

xXx

XxX

xXx

* * *

xXx

XxX

xXx

The second part of their day has started. Nothing memorable is happening so let's skip this part and just leave it to your creative imagination! So now, end of classes and Touji is still devastated. Every single students are leaving the room but he isn't even moving an inch from his corner and is thinking real hard where the heck did his letter go. _I'm pretty sure I put it in that bag. I was inside this room the whole morning. IT. IS. INSIDE. THAT. BAG. Where? What did Soryu do? Is she playing tricks on me? Soryu! I have to ask her what happened to my letter... Urrrr..._

He snaps out of his silent self-talking and looks around to see Asuka's empty seat. _What!? Gone with the wind again? Don't tell me Asuka's having a serious labor (diarrhea) day. *Sigh* I don't want to go back to 'that' place again!_

"Touji. Common. We did everything we could. Let's hope the letter is in good hands."

Shinji tried to console his pal.

"Yeah. We're the only ones left. Let's go home. Shinji filled me in. That was a douche move man.. Tch.."

An insensitive Kensuke was nudged by Shinji and Kensuke quickly apologizes when he realizes what he said was downright blunt.

"Guess this isn't my lucky day."

They left the room and travel their way out of the building while wimpman and captain otaku exert great effort to lift the sunken spirit of incredible jock. Oh... a crazy little thing called young love..

Touji opens his shoebox and there it is!

_A shovel...?_ He looks around the area and there, at the entrance, a standing Rei Ayanami nods her head and takes her leave. He shifts his attention back to the shovel resting peacefully inside his shoebox. _I can't believe Ayanami is encouraging me... to bury myself alive. I really feel sorry for myself right now! Can I be more pathetic? But... I wonder how long will it take to dig a grave with a small shovel like that.._

"Oh my! What's that Suzuhara-kun? A death threat!"

He was startled by the voice of a woman who sneaked at his back out of nowhere. He hurriedly closes his shoebox and spins around to face the owner of the voice.

"Hikari? What are you doi- My letter! You have my letter! I... I..."

He can't believe what he is seeing. A blushing Hikari holding his letter. He begins blushing himself, unconsciously doing unnecessary things like scratching his head, his nose, his pens.. 2 ballpens inside his pocket *wink*..

"Did you.. read it?"

He asked her softly... shyly... We can sense a whole new different Touji right here. Incredible jock no more. Hikari looks down and nods her head.

"NO! Help! Touji! The red devil is taking us as captives!"

He can't hear you Kensuke.. Touji and Hikari are sealed inside their own little shoujo world. A bawling Kensuke, together with a silent Shinji are being drag out of the building entrance by Asuka.

"Shut up moron! I'm doing this for your friend so zip that hole!"

Asuka explained and continues to pull them away, away from the building and heading to the front gates. Kensuke is whining and Shinji stays silent because he's a masochist like that. They've reach the gates and its far, but the two boys are sure they are seeing someone holding a large thing and approaching Touji and Hikari.

"Blue hair. Is that Ayanami?"

Kensuke asked Shinji.

"Nope. Its doraemon. Of course its Ayanami! But.. What is with that big thingy she's holding..."

Shinji wondered.

In case you're also wondering, they're right, that is doraemon... I mean Ayanami. She is holding a bigger shovel, not sure where she found it but, she is going to hand it to Touji. What do you think will happen?

A. Hikari will freak out thinking Ayanami's going to kill them and bury their corpse  
B. A  
C A and B  
D. All of the above

Bonus question: Who is the guy staring at our great Asuka Langley outside the school gate and the reason why she is completely ignoring the two stooges who are going back inside to (help Ayanami in killing Hikari and Touji, help Hikari and Touji kill Ayanami, execute a unique shoujo-ish ending, play gossip boys)? He is pale, looks like the same age as her, has a pair of red eyes, and has a grey hair.

Clue: Ehem!*Tabi-chan*Ehem!

* * *

**END**

**A/N:** You've sit through this? Gee, thanks :) Another crazy fic. I know.. I know.. This is solely for humor. I tried not to go gaga but.. mmHmm. I created a lot of bizarre situations. :)) OOC... it can't be avoided. Thanks for reading again and let me know what you think. And, sorry for not updating my other fics. I have to condition my mood. Lately i've been emotionally unstable. XD

So long.

Let's have a great day!


End file.
